Twilight, The Way It SHOULD Run
by thedoctorisdying
Summary: Maya losses her parents in a car crash and is forced from her home town to the big city, but can she deal with the chalanges of not knowing everyone at school or will she run back home?
1. Chapter 1

**So guys before you get to reading I'd like to point out a few things**

**1. I don't like twilight much, I've read them all I've seen them all but I think they're really dumb.**

**2. I write fast but upload slow. I'm lazy.**

**3. I wrote this for fun and had an issue decieding which prespective it should be from and I am aware of the sudden change I apologize.**

* * *

She sat quietly outside the bistro sipping her chia latte, watching as people scuttle through the quite Ohio suburbs. Sitting in front of the only coffee shop in town she could see the only grocery store and the only pharmacy. The 3 small buildings plus the hardware store and the feed store on the edge of town make up her home town.

Parried-Drain is a quite small town on the Ohio border. It's hot and dry and in the summer the stream by the Gutridge farm is the place to be. Maya was born and raised in Parried-Drain; she spent endless summers out by the stream and many winter nights on the roof of her parent's barn. She loved the small town, the smell of trees instead of gasoline. She hadn't really gone into the city much. Once or twice she had gone with Daddy when he went to fix his laptop or watch or whatever little thing was broken, but it never stuck with her. She loved her quite small town life.

John, Maya's older brother, moved to the city when she was 13, he was 19 then. Maya's younger brother on the other hand was more like Maya. Jacob hated the idea of living in the city. He was 11 when John moved out. But now that Mommy and Daddy are gone, Maya at 16 and Jacob at 14 are headed for Columbus, Ohio; the biggest city in Ohio; to live with John.

Maya and Jacob were horrified. "Maya," Jacob called his sister interrupting her final view of the surroundings. "You ready to go?" He asked her slowly, tossing to more bags into the back of Maya's old pick-up. The truck was loaded down with things of their parent's that John had approved. "I guess so." Maya stated in despair. She slung her wavy brown ponytail over her shoulder and picked up her keys. "Let's ride." Jacob said trying his best to seem pleased with the idea of leaving his home.

As Maya drove out of the town she stared at the Gutridges' farm and at the few stores and then as they reached further to the edge of town her parents' barn. She frowned, "Jacob how are we gonna survive life in Columbus?" Jacob looked up from the window pane of the truck and stuttered out a supportive "One day at a time".

After an hour or so they reached Columbus lines and Maya started to need the help of her map. She was officially out of her place. Her worn out Jeans, old cowboy boots and plaid flannel shirt tied up over a white undershirt suddenly seemed so, odd. Maya compared herself to the skirts and heels prancing down the road with shopping bags dancing on skinny boney arms. Maya wasn't boney she was practically all muscle. Jacob ogled the city girls, "You caint do better than our home-growns Jacob don't you forget it" Maya stated threateningly.

After endless travels through the inner city Maya reached the small suburban area where John lived now with his girlfriend. She pulled the truck into the driveway and cranked up her country music. She hopped out of the truck and pulled down the tailgate while Jacob went to retrieve John from the house. Maya set herself to work untying the myriad of furniture and suitcases from her truck and it wasn't long before the boys to were hard at work.

Maya tossed a rope back into her truck and shouted to the boys "That's the last of it y'all" she slammed the tailgate closed and went to retrieve her key from the ignition. She slid them comfortably into her back pocket with her wallet then walked inside. "Hurrah! We're here. Can we leave yet?" She said sarcastically. "In two more years you can move back to your precious Parried-Drain" John's girlfriend Jecca said. She obviously wasn't very delighted with the idea of me and Jacob being here "News flash" I wanted to scream at her "We don't wanna be here neither" But of course for John's happiness I just flashed her a smile and groaned "Ugh, that's so long!" my words were over dramatic and they slid slowly out of my mouth like the greasy pizza the Bistro sells. Jecca flashed her perfect pretty New York smile at me and I wondered again how my brother could love someone so _bitchy._

Jacob and I had to share a room since the house only had 3 bedrooms, Which wasn't a problem because I already promised Jacob I would move both of us back home once I turned 18. We didn't have much, Jacob and I only had one pick-up worth of stuff, plus anything John said to bring. Maya and I threw myself down into my old rickety bed and sighed pushing away her thoughts. "Two more years right?" Jacob said as friendly as possible. "Two more long irritating years," Maya groaned "How can we deal with Jecca for two whole years" She stretched out her words and rolled over to face her younger brother who sat across the small bedroom on his bed siting crisscross in the center of the bed.

Jacob was long, tall, and lanky. His hair was long and dark. For a 14 year old Jacob looked much, much older, around the same age as Maya, people always thought they were twins. Of course it doesn't help that Jacob had skipped up a grade and at 14 was a 10th grader just like his sister. Maya studied her brother carefully; He turned his head towards her "With a lot of tip toeing and even more trips back to Parried-Drained" He said with a smile. Maya giggled slightly.

Maya rolled over onto the floor and slapped at the alarm on her night stand. "Jacob," She nudged her brother "its 6:30 are appointment is in 30 minutes get out the bed" Maya walked into the bathroom and closed the door just before John went to wake Jacob with his famous "Hand's off junk get out the bunk" That he learned when he went to county jail for stealing Mr. Hender's tractor. After her shower Maya got dressed and braided her hair. By the time she was done she had ten minutes to get in the car and get to the high school with her brother. Jacob was already in the car while Maya tripped out of the front door pulling on her boots.

They were two minutes late already pulling into the school, Maya and Jacob rushed into the school through the slight crowd of gathering students. "Excuse Me" Maya said to a small blonde girl "Hi! I'm Alice!" She said in a chipper voice, "Maya" She said offering Alice a hand Alice took it and shook it enthusiastically "I'd love to chat but my brother and I are running late and I'm totally lost, can you show us to the guidance office?" The small perky blonde skipped her way through the crowd leading Maya and Jacob out to a small building that was a complete ghost house at the front of the campus. "This is the Library, main office, all that fun stuff" She announced pushing through the double doors she pointed to a small brown door with a frosted glass window "just through there" Alice pointed. Maya smiled and replied "Thank you" she turned back to get one last look at the girl, but as quickly as she had said Hi, she was gone. It seemed almost immposible.

* * *

**So just FYI Maya is Bella and Jacob isnt the wolf, he is Maya's little brother. No that will not be one that pops up on you.**


	2. Fate & Art Partners?

**Thanks for coming back to Chp.2! Means the world to me! Not realy. But still, thanks:)**

* * *

Maya slid into the small room, Jacob following. The door shut extremely loud, and an old wobbly woman rushed to aid them. "Ah, you must be the Swan kids, follow me." She gestured towards a small office. She rushed back behind her long desk and sat down. Maya and Jacob sat down in front of her. "I am Mrs. Curseman" she said simply Maya and Jacob flashed quick grins, then focused back in. "I'm Maya and this is my brother Jason" She said pointing towards Jacob. Mrs. Curseman grinned. "We made an appointment to arrange our enrollment" Maya finished professionally. Mrs. Curseman smiled again and let it stay on her face. She ruffled through her papers a moment, found whatever she was looking for then studied it. "Wow Jacob, I'm quite impressed, 10th grade A.P courses really?" Jacob blushed and said "Yes ma'am" Mrs. Curseman looked shocked.

After about 3 more hours with the old woman Maya and Jacob where itching to get out of her presence. She was extremely fake and treated them like children. "Just let me call an office aid and I'll get you your schedules and a student can show you where your classes will be" Mrs. Curseman said rushing into the back. Jacob and Maya stood up. Maya bowed her head "Oh god please don't let me be alone!" She looked up at Jacob who seemed equally nervous. Mrs. Curseman returned as fast as she had left and handed them both a slip of paper. Maya and Jacob compared their classes. They had math, history, English, and science together. Jacob let out a sigh of relief and Maya looked up confused. "Excuse Mrs. Curseman?" Maya said pointing down at her schedule "This says art 2, I'm in art 5 now" Mrs. Curseman studied the paper, "Oh brother. Tell Mrs. Lee when you visit her class, won't you dearie?" Mrs. Curseman said fake concern gripping tightly over her irritation.

Alice pranced back into the room with another tall boy, he seemed upset, like he was holding something back and somehow Maya liked it. "Oh Maya, right?" Alice said "I didn't know we were helping you." Alice said trying to stay chipper but she glanced back at the boy behind her "Ya Maya, and Jacob, apparently you get the joy of showing us your wonderful haven" Alice stared at them a moment her golden eyes flickering back and forth between them. Then slowly she reached for Jacob's schedule and in the blink of an eye she and Jacob were gone. Maya stood in front of the disturbed boy. Maya reached out to shake his hand "I'm Maya" She said pleasantly, the boy stood in front of her a moment longer than with the voice of an angel, a very pissed off angel he said "I know, I'm Edward" He stated grimily he seemed happier now but Maya felt a wall between them. Edward took her schedule and led her out the building. He led her from class to class, introduced her to teacher after teacher, then finally got to her last class of the day art. After Edward introduced them Mrs. Lee the art teacher smiled, "Mrs. Lee, Mrs. Curseman said to tell you I am an art 5 student." Maya said slowly. Mrs. Lee was surprised and happy at the same time "Oh goodie now I have 2!" She said, "Looks like you have an art partner Edward!" Mrs. Lee stated ecstatically. Edward cringed as if the idea of spend 45 minutes next to me every day might kill him.

After things were sorted out with Mrs. Lee Edward led Maya back across the small parking lot. Just before he opened the door Maya decided that he had been rude enough for one trip, "You're a jerk!" Maya stated boldly standing in front of the office doors. Edwards face cringed as the wind blew back Maya's hair. "Is that all your goodie good mouth can handle? Jerk?" Edward teased. "My parents raised me to respect others, yours on the other hand can't be far from wolfs!" Maya said angrily. She didn't understand what was so wrong with her, she was quite, polite, as nice as she knew how to be but he was still so rude. Edward smiled a small, crooked smile, "Pretty close ya" he replied, then just like that he was gone.

Maya stood around a while and waited for Jacob and Alice to come along. It wasn't long before the two came back laughing. "Where is my brother?" Alice asked sweetly. "That's Your Brother?" the words jumped from Maya's mouth, she couldn't see how the two could even be the same species. "Adopted yes, He is new." Alice said as if Maya should understand. "New?" Maya asked. "Oh silly me, of course, my parents have 5 adopted children. Me and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, And Rosalie" Alice sounded off names like water from a fountain, so fast it made Maya's head spin. "Oh ok then. Nice meeting you" Maya said and she waved good bye over her shoulder to the perky red head as she and her brother headed towards the car.

Maya drove home thinking of Alice and Edward's strange family. Jacob stared out at the passing city scene. "Alice is pretty adorable, right?" Jacob said looking over at his sister Maya shrugged. "I guess but her brother is a…" Her voice trailed off, Mama raised her not to curse, but she gave Jacob a look and he shook his head with a smile "Really? He seemed pretty cool" Jacob said smiling still from look his sister gave him. "I don't really know Jake, I don't want to judge him but he could barely spend the tour with me. He looked like he would rather be dead, You should have seen the face he made when Mrs. Lee made us _art partners" _Maya put air quotes around art partners.

The two continued a frivolous conversation about the family and came to a conclusion that they must be pretty weird. When the conversation was about over so was the ride home. Maya reluctantly turned off the engine and stepped out of the truck. He boots made an unfamiliar click against the drive way. "I miss are driveway" Maya pouted. Jake looked at her "I miss dirt roads, corn fields, and Maria." Jake groaned back. "Have you called her since we left?" Maya asked. "Ya… you think we can go out there this weekend?" Jake asked. "Every weekend!" Maya clarified. Maria was Jake's girlfriend of almost 3 years; Maya loved seeing Jake with her, seeing Jake happy.

Maya tried to resist cringing at the click of her boots against the concrete drive way and all through the house as she made her way to her room. Jake must have went to the living room or the kitchen because when Maya got into the room, she was alone. She looked around the same unfamiliar room she left. Maya felt a wave of anger towards John for finding Jecca. Then even worse more hatred towards Jecca for refusing to live in Parried-Drain. Maya really didn't like being mad. Mama always told her "Now girl, Hatred ain't a purty color on nobody." Maya laid down in her bed and repeated her mother's words to herself over and over again, until she was asleep.

Maya awoke about 10 hours later to Jecca leaning over her bedside. "Hey Maya, Its 5:00 in the morning thought you might be late for school-" "Why would I be late? School doesn't start till 8:30!" Maya snapped at her. Maya wasn't particularly a morning person, Jake rolled over and tapped Jecca on the shoulder "She doesn't wake up till 7:00, she ain't no fancy girl, and she ain't no mornin' person neither so you might wanna let 'er get 'er sleep" Jake said his accent thick; He never really shows his accent unless he is sleepy, or excited. Jecca's eyes went misty. "Oh, I just figured she would wanna-" John interrupted her standing in the door way, his voice was firm and mean. "Jecca its fine just go get ready for work let me worry 'bout them" Jake cringed at how much his brother had changed; even his accent was almost gone. "Jake, Maya, life starts at 5 in this house out of the bed now" He ordered his siblings and it was obvious Maya had awoke him to, and he wasn't ready to play.

Maya rolled out of bed and collided with Jake, it was that moment they both deiced today was going to be the worst first day ever. Maya took the extra time to shower, scrunch her hair (using lots of Jecca's hairspray, she won't wake her up again), and put on what little make up she owned. Jacob on the other hand used it to polish his boots, straighten his long brown hair, and perfect his side swept bangs he always wore to church. Even then they were ready at 6 A.M. Maya grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, "Come on Jake, maybe we can get some food on the way there." She swung open to find a river of cars rushing down the street. Sports car after sports car, not a single truck, not even a hand me down car. "Welcome to the city" Jake said sarcastically. He tugged his sisters bag of her arm and walked them both over to the truck and dumped them into the backseat opening the driver's door for his sister. Once they were both situated in the car, they were off.

* * *

**Omg Edward is a dick, thats one of the main things that pisses me off, this guy is an asshole, but she loves him.**

**Anyways Leave a review or Ill keep torturing kittens in my basement.**


End file.
